Gondola displays to which the present invention is particularly directed generally are formed as free-standing or, at times, wall mounted vertical racks, frequently supporting peg board panels and/or horizontal cross bars to which various brackets, hooks or other support elements are attached for the purpose of displaying merchandise. In the more familiar installations gondola displays are floor mounted, free standing racks usually arranged to form a series of spaced partitions definitive of shopping aisles. This arrangement is necessarily limited by available floor space. However, since such displays are normally about six feet in height or less, there is considerable unused overhead space available for additional display.
It is readily apparent that this available space may be utilized by simply purchasing higher or bigger display racks. However, this solution is not economically appealing due to the heavy investment involved in buying such new equipment. Thus, there is a distinct need and demand for a simple, relatively inexpensive means for increasing the available display capacity of typical gondola display systems.